transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (Fanfic)
The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye is an upcoming Transformers cartoon animated TV television series which serve as an replacement for Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015 TV Series) when its have been ended. Synopsis Characters Autobots Main Autobots Team Prime Founding Members *Optimus Prime (Brian Blooms): *Elita-One (Grey DeLisle-Griffin): *Jetfire (Skyfire in Japan) (Troy Baker): *Bumblebee (Johnny Yong Bosch): *Jazz (Kevin Michael Richardson): *Drift (Eric Bauza): *Ratchet (Fred Tatasciore): *Ironhide (Keith Szarabajka): Future Members *Sideswipe (Travis Willingham): *Sunstreaker (Laura Bailey): *Arcee (Sumalee Motano): *Smokescreen (Roger Craig Smith): *Windblade (Kristy Wu): *Cliffjumper (Billy Brown): *Hound (Chris Cox): *Red Alert (Alert in Japan) (Max Mittelman): Elite Guard *Ultra Magnus (Michael Ironside): *Srongarm (Constance Zimmer): *Blurr (John Moschitta, Jr.): *Longarm (David Kaufman): *Tow-Line (Lex Lang): *Wheeljack (Christopher Swindle): Wreckers *Impactor (Dave Boat): *Springer (Sprung in Japan) (Daran Norris): *Twin Twist (David Kaye): *Rock'n'Ruin (Doug Walker): *Sandstorm (Frank Welker): *Broadside (Scott Adsit): *Roadbuster (Corey Burton): Dinobots *Grimlock (Gregg Berger): *Slug (Partick Warburton): *Snarl (Sam Reigel): *Swoop (Mark Allen Steward): *Sludge (Dee Bradley Baker): Protectobots *Hot Spot (Chris Patton): *Blades (Parvesh Cheena): *Groove (Bill Fagerbakke): *First Aid (Matt Lanter): *Streetwise (Darren Criss): *Defensor (Steven Blum): Technobots *Scattershot/Scattorshot (Adrian Pasdar): *Lightspeed (John DiMaggio): *Strafe (Bumper Robinson): *Nosecone (Jeff Bennett): *Afterburner (Jason Douglas): *Computron (Brian Jepson): Aerialbots *Silverbolt (Patrick Seitz): *Skydive (Yuri Lowenthal): *Air Raid (Air Rider in Japan) (Ian Hecox): *Fireflight (Anthony Paddila): *Slingshot (Sling in Japan) (David Kaye): *Superion (Keith Ferguson): Trainbots *Rail Spike (Brian Jepson): *Rapid Run (Phil LaMarr): *Midnight Express (Seth Green): *Rail Racer (Jason Douglas): Buildbots *Wedge (Seth McFarlane): *Heavy Lord (Daran Norris): *Hightower (Bumper Robinson): *Landmile (Tom Kenny): *Boulder (Imari Williams): *Landfill (Wally Wingert): Throttlebots *Chase (D.C. Douglas): *Freeway (Jason Marsden): *Widelord (Freddy Rodriguez): *Searchlight (Scott Porter): *Rollbat (Benjamin Diskin): Maximals *Leobreaker (Jonathan Taylor Thomas): *Rhinox (Kevin Michael Richardson): *Cheetor (Micky Kelley): *Rattrap (Rob Paulsen): *Blackarachnia (Cree Summer): Other Autobots Decepticons Main Decepticons The Nemesis Crew Founding Members *Megatron/Galvatron (David Kaye as Megatron, Frank Welker as Galvatron): *Starscream (Steven Blum): *Shockwave (Daivd Solobov): *Soundwave (Isaac C. Singleton, Jr.): * *Demolishor (Gray Anthony Williams): *Knock Out (Daran Norris): *Over-Run (J.B. Blanc): *Lockdown (Lance Henriksen): Future Members Insecticons Combaticons Constructicons Stunticons *Motormaster (Bill Mumy): *Breakdown (Adam Bladwin): *Drag Strip (Mark Hamill): *Wildrider (): *Dead End (): *Menasor (): Terrorcons Seacons Predacons Other Decepticons Humans Main Humans *Spike Witwicky (Yuri Lowenthal): * Other Humans * Crew Directors: David Hartman, Irineo Maramba, Vinton Heuck, Staunt Nigoghossian, Todd Waterman, Scotter Tidwell, Kevin Altieri, Shunji Oga, Kentaro Mizuno, Matt Youngberg, Naoto Hashimoto, and Ben Jones Writers: Adam Beechen, Duane Capizzi, David McDermott, Nicole Dubuc, David Slack, Dean Stefan, Marsha Griffin, Stevne Melching, Mairghread Scott, Tim Jones, Alex Irvine, Marty Isen, Guy Tobus, Andrew Robinson, Michael Ryan, Joseph Khur, Howie Nicoll, Zac Atkinson, Derek Dressler, and Mike Johnson Porducers: Adam Beechen, Mandy Safavi, and Rafael Ruthchild Executive Producers: Jeff Kline, Roberto Orci, Alex Kurtzman, Sam Register, and Brian Goldner Episodes Season 1 have 20 episodes, Season 2 has 13 episodes, Season 3 has 26 episodes, Season 4 has 19 episodes, and Season 5 have 27 episodes which make with 105 episodes! Season 1 1. Robots in Disguise Part 1 #Plot: #Introducing Characters: Optimus Prime, Sentinel Prime, Elita-One, Drift, 2. Robots in Disguise Part 2 #Plot: #Introducing Characers: 3. Robots in Disguise Part 3 #Plot: 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. Season 2 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. Season 3 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. Season 4 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. Season 5 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. 27. Category:Articles by Billy2009 Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction